Ferris Wheel
by xxiggi44
Summary: A brilliant afternoon at the fair in Port Angeles. Edward x Bella Oneshot. Please Review.


**Bella POV.**

**Ferris Wheel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. All belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Summary: Jess, Mike, Angela, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward have all gone to a fair in Port Angeles.**

"I want to go on the Ghost Train again," Mike whined.

Jessica sighed, "But we've already been on it!"

"And?" he retorted.

Vexation was building through everyone.

"We just don't want to go on it again. How about we go on the Mouse, we haven't been on that yet," Alice suggested, siding with Jessica.

Mike groaned, then added childishly, 'That sucks'

We stood in a huddled circle arguing. Personally, I thought it was quite immature, complaining about different rides, but nevertheless, that was what we were doing. No one was agreeing with each other; it was almost as if it was on purpose.

We were at the fair, in Port Angeles, an annual event, most teens from Forks, ventured to. The fair gained much profit for the week it lasted, which was quite beneficial for Port Angeles's tourism.

I glanced up at Edward, who, surprisingly was amused by the conflict, as if a movie. After noticing my gaze his eyes shifted to mine.

"What do you want to go on, Bella?" he whispered whilst the others kept attacking each other.

"I really don't care..." As long as we did something. Just listening to the quarrelling made me irate. I sighed, clearly frustrated. This was getting nowhere.

"Look, how about we split up and go on whatever ride and meet back here? Simple," I asked.

I stared around to see what criticism would fire back at me in return. Clearly, everyone seemed to be content with it, except Angela. She was hesitant.

"That sounds fair. So it's agreed?" asked Mike smiling, clearly happy with the proposal.

"How about we meet back at around…" Mike paused, mentally calculating the time, and journey back.

"Six? So, we will be back in Forks before nine."

Again, everyone agreed.

They began to head off in their own small clusters. Alice, Jasper and Mike set off to the thrillers and Angela, Ben and Jessica made their way to the more serene rides.

Edward turned to me and smiled.

"I don't mind," I stated, guessing his question.

"None of these interest you?" he insisted.

I shrugged. I guess the rides were more inviting when we first arrived, but we had been here all day. I had been on most at least once, though I did give the rollercoaster a miss. I wasn't really up for it, especially after lunch...

His eyes were investigating. I realised that I had zoned out. I gave my head a little shake.

He smirked.

"What were you thinking of?"

I looked away. Staring at the stalls and people surrounding, still slightly spaced out.

"Not much, just thinking back about today"

"I reckon today was enjoyable, let's end it that way, by finding something to do."

"Hmmm. Like what?"

I looked at him, curious. He was thoughtful for a second then beamed, the smile nearly made me loose my balance. It dazed me. It took a second to gather myself and realise he was subtly pointing in one direction; I followed the line with my eyes.

"The Ferris Wheel," I whispered.

We walked a short distance, as the Ferris wheel was situated on the other side of the grounds, but we arrived in no time.

"I bet the view will be beautiful," I said as I began studying the enormous metal wheel, closing in one me.

"Only, with you there," he whispered in my ear. A tingling sensation spread down my spine and I smiled, timidly.

Using my hand, he guided me to the reasonably long queue. As we waited patiently, people continued to gather behind us. Eventually, it was our turn. A man led us through the gate, to our seats. He cautiously closed the door and we began to move slowly.

"How thrilling," I voiced my thoughts, sarcastically.

"Do you want to go on a different ride?" He stared at me seriously.

I laughed. "No, no this is fine."

We slowly gained altitude into the sky. The view became more spectacular the higher we climbed. Soon our compartment was the one to sit on the very top.

"Twilight…"

The word echoed through my mind as I admired what the sight before me. It was absolutely beautiful. Simply amazing.

The picture, held in front of me was painted elaborately, with a mixture of yellows, oranges and reds. It was as if the artist, poured the most magnificent paints onto the heavens, then arranged them perfectly, to create, an exquisite, extraordinary outcome.

The scattered people below were unaware of the beauty that lay up here, unaware of how beautiful the world was, how amazing and captivating the mere sky appeared.

The sun was sluggish and tired; you could feel its last strength coming weakly out of its remaining rays. It was glowing beyond the horizon, in the background. The peaceful, dreamy atmosphere it created, influenced me, and I felt a sudden wash of drowsiness.

Sprinkled across the sky, lay the cotton-like clouds, escaping the night as it came closer. Tonight would be cloudless, so the stars could present their beauty and observe the inhabitants of Earth. Not only would the stars' beauty shine, but also the moon would create a luminance, beyond anything known to this planet.

I looked to Edward, impossibly more stunning than the scene I just analyzed. He sparkled ever so slightly under the clearing sky. However, it was beautiful. He made my world so surreal. I loved him. I loved his eyes. His breath. His persona. I just simply loved that bronze haired boy, Edward Cullen.

He suddenly caught my ogling stare, turned to me, and smiled. I caught a twinkle in his eyes, reflecting what he just saw, obviously, he was mesmerized by the view, too, but was now captivated by me.

"I love you Bella," he whispered.

He leaned over to me and closed his eyes. I could feel his breath on my neck. I heard the sharp inhale from him and a soft moan.

"Beautiful."

He opened his eyes, gazed through my eyes, and smiled his oh-so-loved crooked expression. He was dazzling me beyond I had ever felt. I just wanted to pinch myself, or at least blink to see that he would still be there, to see if this was real.

However, I did not want to blink. I did not want to waste any amount of time from seeing his eyes. They had caught me and held me there, whilst thinking of their next move. I could feel myself in a trance.

I raised my hand slowly and brushed his lips with my fingertips. Just the contact sent electric jolts into me. I pulled back at first, by the unexpected sensation, but slowly replaced my fingers this time ready.

I slowly made my way from his cheek to his jaw line and then glazed my fingers along his neck. I pulled away when he began to lean in. I did so in an instinctive reaction and the next thing I noticed was his cold lips pressing against mine.

Sensations of pleasure tingled throughout my body. My blood pulsed rapidly, my heart pumping a mile a minute. Adrenaline raced through my veins as he pushed against me.

I could feel a small smile forming on his lips, no doubt noticing my increasing heart rate. It never occurred to me that Edward could take my life this very instant, as I will always trust him with my life.

Several times our lips parted and met once more, every time I was gasping for air, nevertheless I pushed my exhausted body onwards.

Eventually Edward pulled back, when he could sense the start of our decline. My breathing remained ragged. I wanted this to last forever.

I pulled away from his hypnotic stare and observed Edward, desperately trying to cling to the moment, this moment. However, I had to accept the fact that it was nearly over.

The saying 'A picture is worth a thousand words' was an understatement. This was so much more, incomparable. Edward chuckled softly and smiled. His infectious grin gleamed vibrantly, as I smiled back.

He ran his cold hand through my hair. I shivered slightly in response, but only of delight. How love is such an incredible and exceptionally powerful thing.

My hair was slightly muddled from the previous happenings. I inwardly laughed at the thought of my appearance. As if reading my mind, Edward spoke.

"No matter what, you are the most beautiful thing. I love you Bella."

He leaned in for a quick but passionate kiss. Emotions swelled as the atmosphere created was beyond this realm, to fantasy.

"And Edward, you are my life. I will love you forever."

As I spoke, I noticed the sun no longer beamed through the window onto my beloved. In fact, it had vanished behind the horizon. I pondered on how long it had been and what time it was – but only for a split second, as I was instantly distracted by the god in front of me; if Edward was with me, it was all that mattered.

I snuggled next to him and watched as we descended. We sat in silence for the remainder of the ride. Silences between us were never awkward; we were simply content with each other's presence. The only sound that protruded our little world was my quick inhales and the incoming noise of the fair.

Slowly it became louder, the roar of the rides and a few circus jingles playing in the background. At last, our compartment came to a halt at the bottom of the giant wheel. Edward grasped me tighter as I sighed reluctantly. He too felt this way as the worker opened our door for us to get off.

As always, Edward held his hand out, to help me step out of the large metal box. As I stepped onto the fairground, the first thing to hit me was not, surprisingly, the chilly air but the sadness I felt from leaving, leaving our world, returning to reality.

I glanced over to Edward, who walked silently beside me. I wanted to confirm, just to make sure, that he had not disappeared. That he wasn't just some delusional fantasy that my mind had conjured up.

Nevertheless, he stood, firmly attached to my arm, looking as perfect as always. And to think, he is all mine….

Again, he caught me off guard and turned to me. I immediately looked away blushing. He laughed gently and stopped walking, making us halt where we stood, amongst the crowds of people. He placed his slender finger under my chin and turned my head so I was forced to look into his splendid orbs.

"You know I really hate not knowing what you're thinking."

"I know, you've told me that many times." I sounded, hardly audible. I noticed that Edward too had difficulty to voice his thoughts. Perhaps he was just as influenced by my gaze as his.

We stood their, just staring at each other peacefully.

"I think we should get going now." I managed to voice as I tore my eyes away from his intense stare.

"Agreed" he whispered and smiled as he kissed my cheek. Suddenly I felt the ground fall from beneath my feet. Edward held me involuntarily in his arms.

"Edward?!" I shouted, rather distressed. I squirmed under his grasp, obviously not going to win. I was already making a spectacle as it was and decided I did not need more of one. I gave up.

Edward simply held his head with a smile of triumph on it. Beautiful.

I sighed grumpily but we both knew that I just loved to be held in his arms. I felt so safe, so secure. Oh how I loved Edward.

You are my rose in a field of windflowers. How special you are. You are my life and will be for eternity. How much you mean to me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

**A/N: Thankyou so much for reading it. It's my first fanfic xD Please review, will be muchly appreciated. Many thanks to myf.13 for being an awesome beta. Moni, you're the greatest.**

**Thanks.**


End file.
